My wishlist for this year
by tomaya-san
Summary: Tim is waking up on 4 December all excited about 5 December because his country will celebrate Sinterklaas then. Which means everyone will get a present. Curious about what he will get, he patiently waits until Antonio comes back from grocery shopping. Hopefully Sinterklaas will not think Tim is naughty what he will do with Antonio in the meanwhile while waiting on his present.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning in the Netherlands, the streets were covered in a thin layer of snow. Even though it was one day before pakjesavond, everything was calm and if people walked on the street it was because they were in a hurry to buy some final presents for tomorrow. It was nothing compared to the day before Queens day were people would fight for a spot so they could sell their old stuff for money on a small blanket. Which was ridiculous if you think about it.

Lazy and still half asleep Tim rubbed his eyes while sitting up in his bed after slamming his alarm clock on mute. Tired he looked around him while thinking what he could do on this day. It was only one more day before the special day and his cheerful side didn't want to miss that. Slowly a cheesy grin appeared on his face. 5 December was like his birthday except on his birthday the sun was shining and it was way warmer than minus eleven. Tim shivered by the thought while shambling to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hair.

When the blond was finally done he looked curious on his alarm clock, hoping he would have killed at least an hour, when the blond male noticed only eighteen minutes had passed he rubbed over his temple nervous while mumbling in a low voice. "this could be a long day" Sad he dried his hair further in the orange towel with his right hand while trying pulling up his clean boxer and pants with his left hand. It was hard to do so but after another nine minutes he was finally done. For a moment he looked out the window to the white garden. Even though it was a tiny bit of snow it made his garden look pure and calm.

Tim shivered by the thought of getting snow in his shirt while scuffling to the kitchen to make some black coffee for himself, but to his own surprise he found his large orange mug with a tiny note attached to it on the white counter. He was one hundred procent sure he cleaned his mug before going to bed yesterday, curious he grabbed the seablue note and read it slow while taking a sip of the orange mug tired not thinking someone could have poisoned it.

_Buen Día Tim!, when you read this I am already gone so I hoped you slept well and that I didn't woke you up! Also here is some coffee to make you more awake, hope you love the taste! Chau. P.S. I ate all the Speculaas. Lo siento for that._

Tim swallowed the hot liquid while throwing the note away in the paper bin. He already knew who wrote this and ate his Speculaas. God dammit couldn't he just ask before eating someone else their food! Other than that the taste wasn't too strong neither too light, it was perfect. More awake by the warmth of the liquid he walked to the living room and let himself sit down on the couch while looking out his window. It was silent which meant one thing he really was gone. Satified Tim placed his lips on the mug to taste a tiny bit of coffee again and celebrate the victorious moment before it was too late. "I am back"Antonio yelled cheerful while slamming the kitchen door hard. The Dutch male spitted in shock his coffee back into his mug, burning his upperlip in the proces. Antonio just stood in the doorway while taking his coat off and hanging it up. "hmppf...where did you went to?" The blond broke the silence quickly, while petting his upperlip hoping the stinging would stop. Antonio turned around to see Tim, "why the hmff? Are you ok!? And why is your upper lip red?! Did you burn your lip again ché you should be more careful you know! Or else you will have a really thick upper lip!" Tim promised himself not to snap against the Spaniard, who kept rambling about how you should drink coffee carefully so you wouldn't burn your lips. "Nothing happened, Antonio." He mumbled while letting his index finger twirl on the mug in a slow rythem.

Deep inside his mind Tim hoped the idiot would understand him and would leave him alone so he could curse out loud but instead of what he wished for Antonio sat down next to him in a tailor sitting facing him with a slight frown. "Something is pissing you off, tell me maybe I can help you with the problem, was the coffee too hot?" The brunette looked to him with caring eyes yet they showed something devilish in them so Tim just concentrated on the garden he could see from the large window. "everything is fine like I said, Antonio." He said with a slight annoyed voice to the Spanish male who sat there, looking curious. "common. . . . say it, I do not bite!" Tim sighed loud while cursing under his breath. "Why do you want to know it that badly!" The green eyed male moved a little bit backwards while clicking his tongue once. "like I said maybe I can help you!"

"I just burned my lip, happy!?" The Dutchmen said it loud and fast while trying to drink his coffee again. "I can make it all better" The brunette said with a goofy grin. "really and how would Antonio help me then?" the blond male said sarcasticly while rubbing his nosebridge annoyed. "You still celebrate that party tomorrow, right?" Antonio chuckled by his own sentence and folded his arms while standing up, facing him from a higher angle. The Dutchmen stopped rubbing his nosebridge staring to the Spaniard confused. "If you mean Sinterklaas than ja, I do celebrate Sinterklaas." The brunette nodded slowly in approval. "It's a special day! It's part from my . . .from my culture!" The green eyed male petted the blue eyed male his hair flat. "Saint Nicolas comes from Spain, no? Do you like that" The brunette whispered it, like it was a huge secret. Tim knew what Antonio was planning to do and rolled his eyes while moving his head away from the petting, it was unbelievable that Antonio could not read the atmosphere! "No, he is from Turkey not from Spain but people changed his heritage to Spain, a long time ago. So it would make more sence that Sinterklaas arrives with a steamboat."

"eh really? Oh well I still let him decide, how to cheer you up!" Tim's eyes widend for a second. "How can he decide that in such a short time! He has more stuff to do, you know! Like bringing presents to the little children and planning his way back home!" Antonio walked to the central heating moving his head side to side furious. "Tch the Saint can use an airplane nowdays and he has enough people to help him, so he can also fullfill my wish can't he?" The Spaniard pulled his shoe out, placing it proud under the central heating with a small letter in it. Tim just glared imaginary daggers in the Spaniard his back while sipping the last bit of his coffee.

"Why are you placing a shoe under the central heating?" The Spaniard turned around while smilling wide. "You're not the only country who celebrates Saint Nicolas." The blue eyes male jumped amazed from the couch. "You celebrate Sinterklaas too!?" Antonio blinked at the hyperness in his voice. "Only when I want to?" The Dutchman his expression changed from a glare to an expression that could kill. "So you don't believe in Sinterklaas but only in his presents!" The brunette started to wave his hands nervous in the front of his own face. "E-ehh no he is real I just like his presents that's all" Tim his expression changed immediately, he somehow had mood swings when you mentioned fake and Sinterklaas in one sentence. Tim groaned loud while walking to the hall to grab the biggest boot he owned and dropped it loud next to the much smaller shoe of the Spanish male. Before Antonio could start his sentence Tim yelled. "I know what to do! You idioot! I did this for years" The blond huffed furious while sitting down at the dining table with some paper and some old fashioned pens. In the meanwhile Antonio held the orange mug. Was he frustrated? He thought after seeing how he held his pencil in a tight fist. Quietly Antonio tip toed to the kitchen to clean the mug, when he returned he saw the blond was kneeling in the front of the central heating while placing a gigantic letter in his boot with five apples from the fruit bowl that was standing on the dining table. "als je het goed wilt doen, doe het dan goed!" Tim said while nodding and turning around proud. The Spaniard cocked his head while looking in disbelieve and somewhat dumbfounded. "Please tell me that is not your wish list." Tim looked irritated, that was the list he wrote each year. The Spaniard closed his forest green eyes after seeing his expression and sighed while mumbling. "Poor Saint, his white horse and hard workers" When he heard this, the Dutchman his eyes widened while jumping up letting his white blue scarf making a little dance in the process. "Wat! What do you mean by that huh!? I have been a good, so I can get cadeaus!" The Dutchman folded his arms while glaring like a spoiled kid to Antonio. The brunette snorted while approaching him just to poke his scar childish. "You are an adult man." The blue eyed male moved his head away after slapping the Spaniard his hand away from his scar. "What does it even matter!? As long as you stay a good person you deserve cadeaus" Tim said frustrated with a low voice, Antonio amused by the facial expression, asked eager. "So what did you do?" Tim rolled his eyes and looked to outside before answering grouchy . "Being good." Antonio walked away towards the hallway. Tim took this time of the year way too serious. The brunette thought while snickering. Tim walked after him and grasped his wrist firm. "HEY! It is rude to walk away in a discussion!" While yelling Tim start putting pressure on the wrist of the brunette, who started to laugh more. "Holanda, takes celebrations serious. . . you're even worse than Estados Unidos with Christmas!" The spiky haired male stopped putting pressure on the wrist and looked with contempt to him. He wanted to yell but instead he responded harsh while letting go of the Spaniard his wrist. "I am not like Amerika, and it's not just a celebration! it is a celebration where you finally get rewarded for being a good person!"

Antonio felt uneasy and licked his lips wet while asking with curiosity in his eyes. "What about Christmas and Easter." The Dutchman turned around trying to ignore the male by now. Antonio kissed Tim his cheek gentle to get some attention again. "and karma, she treats you too." Tim rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheek where Antonio just kissed him. He seriously hated it when the brunette kissed him when they were having a discussion. "oh ja? To mine knownledge. . . it never gives something what you want!" Antonio looked defeated to the ground while looking sad. "But karma gave me you"

Tim glared at that name yet a faint pink blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked stubborn to the mirror with his eyes narrowed. "Don't be like this" Antonio pecked Tim's right cheek and walked slowly away. "wait . . .waarom?" Tim looked to him while his eyes showed curiosity. The brunette walked satisfied away. It was fun to learn Tim lessons of giving and taking, it always makes him more confused then he already was. Somehow it made Antonio feel he was the boss he used to be. Tim said confused on the couch, thinking about what just happend.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Antonio came downstairs in his neon green pajama while holding a large red pillow and a thick comforter. "I am going to sleep here tonight." Tim looked confused and annoyed when the brunette layed on the couch with a comforter around him, nuzzleling his pillow like he always did. "Why are you going to sleep on the couch I won't bite you in bed?" The blond said in a sarcastic voice. Antonio looked dumbfounded to him. "You're really dumb! I am going to bust Sinterklaas and ask him how to treat you and you do bite in bed!" Tim glared furious while smirking. "oh ja!? well zwarte piet will punish you!" He nodded proud, Antonio just turned around facing the sofa. "Zwarte piet is weird." Tim blinked. "why would he be weird?" The brunette turned around while sighing. "Have you seen their big red lips and their black skin! And then most of them have blue eyes, it doesn't make sense!" Tim couldn't believe what the Spaniard just said. Did he just really said that. "You're being a racist, Spanje, He gives you candy and presents, so stop being butthurt about how he looks." Antonio stood up jealous and glared. "So if a strange man in a weird costume gives you candy you are happy but if I give you candy you are getting mad!" Tim tried not to laugh at that line but before he could respond he noticed the brunette was standing right in the front of him. "Well, explain that mister!" The blue eyed male sighed and lighted up a cigarette. "give me some space will you, and if you catch Sinterklaas and the infamous zwarte piet you will be a naughty and you will go back to Spanje." Antonio stared curious to the taller male.

Tim took a deep inhale of his cigarette while staring to the brunette. After breathing out the smoke he moved closer, beginning his sentence in a low, whispery voice. "Because if you catch him my dear Antonio" The blond paused moving the brunette on his knees and moving his own lips near the lips of the other while holding the other his chin in the process to prevent him to move away. "he can't bring the presents to the other childeren." Slowly he let go of the Spaniard his chin "and that means allot of childeren will be sad? Do you want that" His blue eyes stared for a long time in the green eyes of the Spaniard while caressing his cheek gentle. Antonio just kept staring confused, so Tim groaned loud. "you really are being thick headed mnh?" He pushed Antonio on the floor. Tim was leaning over the Spaniard, tapping with his finger on his chest. "So tonio? Could you say what you think?" gentle he gave a nibble on the brunette his jaw to end his line. "It is mean so I should not bust Sinterklaas." Antonio said in a low monotone voice, he still looked confused to the other. "but I still want to ask him how I can treat you!" The Spaniard whimpered which causes Tim to let out a sigh. "you are one idiotic spoiler you know that!" Antonio chuckled and grinned clumsy at that line. "Well may I treat you then?" Tim huffed while shaking his head. Antonio mouthed an oh and remained silent while pouting. "well fine! Just promise me you will not bust him!" He carefully kissed the brunette his lips. "you need to sleep right? So what if he sees this?" Antonio said curious after the kiss ended. Tim raised his right eyebrow while caressing the others hips. Tim was amazed at how thickheaded Antonio could be, it was unbelieveable! That line would fit hours ago but not right now! Quickly he pecked the other his lips while switching the subject. "you said you wanted to treat me, right?" Antonio nodded slow. "Sí I said that but what if he sees us"Antonio face turned red by the thought of that and looked to his cross necklace while wiggeling and babbeling.

Tim looked stunned and stopped carresing the others hips, how could that passionate idiot be so innocent after kissing yet if it involved more than kissing he turned into a devil. "what is so bad about it? . . we are just. . how did you call it . . . sharing love. . ." Antonio got silent and just blinked with the most cheesist grin on his face. "you mean compartir el amor." The Dutchmen nodded slow while trying to understand what the other just said. "I have no idea what you just said" A sly smirk appeared on his face while pausing his line "but it sounded passionate." Tim ended his line by biting playful on the others nosebridge. After a while of teasing Antonio with nibbling and kissing the green eyed male looked on the clock with a sigh. "It is almost 2 o'clock maybe Sinterklaas forgot about us." Tim found this the perfect opportunity to try something else with him, than only waiting, kissing, nibbling and hugging. Slowly he leaned over him, caressing his abdomen. "Tim what are you planning to do?" Slowly Tim blew in his ear while letting his hand slide to his thigh. "this isn't the perfect moment, tim. It is too late" The brunette groaned. "Ja dus then you should be quiet really quiet so no one will notice us" Tim said irritated while biting slow on his neck. He could not believe that this was the best lover of the world. He was loud, lazy and too cheerful on bad moments and maybe even more then that! Antonio in the meanwhile stretched his neck to get away from the bitting. The Dutchmen slowly began to lick the mark which was left on the tanned skin. Antonio shaked his head while a soft moan escaped his lips. Tim looked up while pecking the mark "you like that don't, you?" The tanned male nodded really slow.

Fast Tim pulled Antonio's green blouse off, biting hard on his right chest muscle near the nipple. The other yelped while holding his eyes shut. "l-look out. . .what if he sees us and that hurts…that wasn't nice" Slowly the Dutchmen stroked the Spaniard his thigh. "we will hear him, and if he come we will hide behind.." Tim looked around in the room for something big enough to hide them both. "behind the couch" He said while licking Antonio's chest. "he will hear us" Antonio said quickly while letting out a soft moan. He moves his own hips and legs in a more comfortable position. "and then you won't get presents " When his ears heard that he backed off and stopped teasing the brunette.

The blond smirked while whispering. "is it truth?" The green eyed male tried to sit up while blinking. "what if I say yes." Tim chuckled while pushing the Hispanic down again. "then I will stop immediately, go to bed, sleep and maybe finish this tomorrow." He moved his index finger in a tiny circle on your chest. The brunette blinked while asking slow. "what if you still get them?" At that moment Tim just stared with a smirk to the smaller male. "I will go on" Antonio petted the blond his hair making it to go flat again. "you get no presents then" Tim let out a loud huff while smirking. If Antonio was going to play it like that, he would play it like that too only worse. "I won't . . .hmnn too bad then" He said it quickly while holding the other closer, giving small bite marks on his chest. "because you just did Tim." Quickly the Dutchmen rolled with his eyes, regretting that he didn't bought the mouth gag last week. He stopped the biting and looked to him.

"I did ? tell me what I got then" He ran his left hand through his own hair so his bangs wouldn't ruin his sight. Antonio chuckled while moving his head backwards so he saw everything upside down. "not yet, Tim but soon you will get a present" The green eyed male said in a loud voice in the meanwhile the Dutchman began to tease the Spaniard his body more. Giving it small pinches, love bites and scratches. "te odio apretar! Tim!" Antonio said in a sharp breath while trying to get away. "tell me Tonio. . do you like that, keeping secrets from me." Tim nibbled on his right earlobe while pulling at the strings from the brunette's pants. "Do you enjoy it when I want to know what my present is and you keep it a secret." He said it slow while at the same moment he let one cold hand slide in the pajama pants and boxers of the smaller male. "It's a secret, Tim I can't te-" Antonio gasped while hissing a bit louder then he actually had in mind. "wrong answer tonio tsk "

The Dutchman was getting impatient after this. It pissed him off that the Spaniard could concentrate in heat but luckily Tim had a plan B till X because after that incident with the elevator you never know how many plans you actually need with this person. Antonio on the other hand squirmed a lot on the floor, trying to escape the cold hand. "tell me Antonio. . Hernandéz. . .Carriedo. . tell the plan!" after each pause Tim began to move his hand slow over his member. "no! I won't no, why should I!" The brunette said loud while shaking his head from side to side thinking it would help stopping the daze. Tim was getting more curious, he wanted to know what the Spaniard knew! Quickly he replaced the stroking with pinching. Antonio gasped and whimpered. "it hurts au. . don't n-not there!" The tanned male said shy and ashamed when he opened his eyes to see what was happening, he noticed that he was facing Tim who somehow managed to get his own boxer and pants off while hurting him. Antonio looked confused and amazed to Tim then to his own member and then back to Tim again for a couple of times. The Dutchman snorted and wanted to make a cheesy line but before he could say a thing the brunette opened his mouth. "you are fast."

Tim couldn't help but facepalm. "my dear Spanjool stop ruining the mood, and tell me the secret." Antonio pouted and looked away, sort off offended that the blond called him that. "is the poor little Antonio offended by this." Tim said with a satisfied smirk while kissing his lower adomen. One, he knew Spanjool was an insult but he didn't mean it and Antonio knew this. Two, he liked the face Antonio made when you said Spanjool. The brunnete didn't respond and kept looking away. "if you do not want to talk about it, you also admit I am the boss in bed."

He knew he was getting talkactive but he somehow couldn't help but tease the Spaniard in situations like these. Gentle he stroked the member faster causing the other to shudder, his eyes focused more on the expressions the Spaniard already started to make. "because you do not have the control for it do you?" Slowly he two fingers inside the smaller male, Antonio his eyes went wide when he felt that and started to shake his head wild. Amused by this he gentle lifted the Spaniard his hips more, he loved it when Antonio behaived like this. "l-lubricante Tim . . . LUBRICANTE!" Antonio spazzed while he could feel his lower abdomen en legs already heat up. Tim raised an eyebrow. "Starting to talk in Spanish so I need to guess what you need?" He smirked while trying to move his finger in, he knew Antonio failed miserable in any other language than Spanish even Portuguese, thanks to his accent you couldn´t make out what he meant. "well!?" Antonio groaned loud and panicked slighty. "lube! I mean lube! " The male began to wiggle just to get free from the sharp pain he started to dislike. "be more clear, Antonio I am not sure I understood you" Antonio whimpered and looked heart broken. Tim sighed and groaned "oké oke fine! Just wait" Tim placed the brunette his hips gentle down and pulled his fingers out. Fast he yanked his pants he threw on the couch towards himself and searched in his pockets for the lube. The green eyed male looked confused yet distubed. "you hide them in your pockets?! you are the biggest mess I ever met" Tim groaned while holding a small red bottle and a shiny orange package. "look out what you say" He hissed while opening the condom package.

After a while Antonio started to move his hips slow while he sat on the floor, giving little moans at each movement. "Could you stop doing that!" Tim stared to the little passionate dance of the Spaniard with narrowed concentrating eyes. "do it quicker" Antonio hissed while moving his hips a bit faster. The spikey haired male huffed while thinking of a nasty little plan, Quickly he jumped over the couch while pulling Antonio with him. Antonio lied startled on the ground with his hands above his head. "TIM THAT HURTS! WHY AR-"

"ssssst be quiet opdondertje" The blond hissed loud while pressing his hand on Antonio's lips rough. "they are here and if you don't look out they will get you" Antonio blinked confused and tried not to move. Tim was satisfied, he should have used this with FIFA the way Antonio lied like a statue could be handy for more reasons than only winning. "I told they would come" he said in a teasing voice. The brunette disliked the fact he had to be quiet while the other whispered and nagged the whole time about the Saint and his white horse. "since you want the lube you are going to do that" Tim said with a satisfied smirk. "you understand what you need to do right?" Antonio nodded slow when he moved his hand away from his mouth. "So I have to ask Sinterklaas for lube? Why would children ask that? Aren't they happy with games for their gaming console?" The blue eyed male facepalmed himself hard and started to bite his own knuckle hard.

"you know Spanje just…do not think….. oke…just stay quiet and follow my orders." Tim moved closer and started to make a small love bite around the colorbone area on the other male his tanned skin. The Spaniard shifted his hips a little to feel more comfortable. "I am the boss, and you know that so stop lying" He closed his eyes while enjoying the moment while the touch began to be more ghostly. "you should be quiet" the other male hissed in his ear while pushing on his lower adomen. "they will hear you and you will go back to spain in a bag" "I do not mind aslong you go with me then just like the old times" The Dutchman rolled his eyes while licking his nipple gentle. "just be quiet" he looked to him and pinching the Spaniard his hard member. Antonio let out a faint gasp and bucked his hips forward as a respond. "you really do not have the patience do you?" Tim pecked the Spaniard his chest while looking annoyed. "it takes to long, land-ch" Before the brunette could finish his line, the blond turned him around and tapped with his index finger on the Spaniard his right buttcheek.

"You better be ready." Tim said tender while kissing the other man his back gentle, holding the brunette with one arm around his hip area firm so he could move in, in his own tempo. After putting a lot of lube on his own member. The Hispanic man opened his mouth to express his feelings but only a loud breathing could be heard. "you better not pout" he snickered, kissing the left shoulderblade. Antonio blinked and looked to the closet in the front of him. The blond moved ghostly his left fingers against the other his neck while moving out as response the brown haired man his fingers and toes curled up. "you know Antonio." Tim whispered in his ear moving gentle in. "ik hou van je" he bite in his ear after that and tried to move deeper with each trust. Antonio made soft noises while a faint red blush appeared on his cheeks. He moved his hips impatient backwards hoping you would go faster, because the blond didn't do this the Hispanic groaned loud while starting to move violently faster. Tim noticed this and pulled out. "tsk impatient, at least you could ask." He licked the stretch neck after turning the tanned male around and placed him harsh on his lap. He looked teasingly in the green eyes that were filled with emotions. The brunette gave a slow nod, saying it was oke now. Tim moved Antonio his hips down on his own member. Antonio immeadiatly gasped and curled his toes and pushed his fingernails in the shoulderblades of Tim, he breathed loud in the other his ear. The light haired male waited hoping he didn't went too fast for the Hispanic. "go futher, por favor" he whispered in a needy yet panicked voice, while nibbling on the others neck till it was faint red. "Dont do that!" Tim hissed loud, he moved the other his hips up and down, in the end Antonio and Tim moved in the same tempo while keeping eye contact. Antonio moved his face closer, till his own lips were pressed against the pale lips of Tim. He moaned loudly in the others mouth while moving faster and tighter. Tim broke the kiss while looking lustful to the passionate man on his lap moving wild. Antonio had his eyes closed enjoying the feeling. Suddenly Tim got the perfect idea and nibbled in different ways on the other his chest, making a lot of bruises in the process. "te quiro" Antonio said in a pleasefull sigh while leaking pre cum. His ears were red and his body was on fire. He felt like he was having a bad fever except right now he was feeling wonderful. He looked down with closed eyes while moaning louder. His body was aching and begging for more. Tim noticed this and placed an index finger on the wet length. "my my...you're quick" he said in a mocking voice. Antonio opened his eyes. The blond smiled faintly and kissed the petit nose of Antonio. "je bent gewoon heel erg lief nu." The blond male brushed his own lips against the soft lips of Antonio "echt heel erg lief" Tim mubbled in a low pushed Antonio on his back and moved fast in after moving the hips up in the air, he was leading again moving fast and hard against the other his sweet spot. After a while instead of faint gasps Antonio moaned as loud as he could while hiding with one hand his eyes so he couldn't make eye contact. He panted and looked up in a daze after moving his hand away. The dutch man leaned over the smaller male causing to let the other stretch himself. He placed his lips on the lovebite that he made some minutes ago he licked and teased it in different ways with his mouth making it stinge. Antonio moaned softly at what Tim did. He was melting at the others touch it didn't last long until Tim came inside the other, panting loud while moving gentle out placing the the brunette on his lap. Due the sudden change of tension Antonio came on his own stomach and the lap of the blond. Tim massaged the buttcheeks of the now exhausted brown haired male. "was it too much?" Antonio looked tired to him thinking how you should answer his question. He licked his dry lips wet. "let's go to bed" he said in a low voice blowing air in the blond male his ear making him shudder. Tim stood up after agreeing with Antonio who was walking to the stairs already. The blue eyed male threw his dirty condom away in the bin that was standing in the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he and Antonio caused in the living room. In the meanwhile the brown haired male lied exhausted on the bed not carrying he was dirty. He nuzzled in the 3 comforters and felt asleep immeadiatly. After a short fifteen minutes Tim was holding Antonio close to his own body while playing with the soft brown messy hair. He kissed Antonio his forhead while whispering. "slaap zacht mijn kaneel konijntje" Both of them were now laying under the 3 comforters. Antonio was already in a deep slumber not responding anymore to the touches. Outside it was starting to snow again. Tim looked how the snowflakes danced in the light of the latern, he smiled. Maybe Antonio didn't ruin Sinterklaas after all and with those thoughts he felt asleep.

The next morning Tim woke up early while Antonio was still sleeping. After ten minutes of trying to fall back asleep he couldn't wait anymore. Fast he walked to the living room to see if Sinterklaas visited his house, when he walked into the living room he noticed Nijntje hoping around on the laminate. Mad that both of their shoes were empty he tried to get Nijntje her attention by calling her name while making kiss noises, but Nijntje hopped away towards the kitchen. Curious Tim followed the white with black spots animal. "Nijntje...what are you doing?" When he came into the hallway two large presents were standing against the wall, both had a large tag. One was orange which said; Voor Tim and the other tag was bright Red which said: Por Antonio. While walking upstairs to wake up Antonio he could tell the news, Nijntje played with a small bright orange present which said "for Tim, Libello for your lips. From Sinterklaas"


End file.
